The BackUp Story
by 3t3rnal3clips3
Summary: just read rate review
1. Watari: the murder scene

Watari

Birth Name: Quillish Whammy  
Whammy Code: W  
Known alias: Watari Birth Date: May 1, 1933  
Death Date: November 5, 2007  
Ties to Whammy's House: Founder  
Strengths: Has overall strong sense of justice, intellegence in science, in issues of everyday life, talented in espionage and marksmanship, and making the best sweets and teas  
Weakness: Is a rather weak human being, lacks authority/strength, and has an inability to find a successor for L  
Obsession: With justice, raising children as detectives and depriving them of normal lives

Somewhere in England 1941-8yrs. old

I remember it so clearly, a past that anyone would easily consider inhumane and utterly **unjust**. (*_sniffle_* _mother_…_father_.) It doesn't take a **genius** to see the truth, the hideous and somehow easily overlooked truth. (*_gasp_* * Blood gushes everywhere and had began to emblazon the marshmallow white walls with oozing red chocolate*) Yet no one, **not a single person**, came to rescue me. (_*His own screams were drowned out by hers.*) _So **unjust**… (*_hack_*) so** UNJUST**! (*_hack_, _hack_*)Crime flooded the streets. How could no one notice a city with **floods **of speeding cars, robberies, and threats directed at innocent victims? How could no one hear my shrill voice echoing through the halls, crying out desperately for help? Why didn't anyone try to **stop **them—stop the **injustice**? **Why didn't they try to save me? WHY DIDN'T THEY TRY TO SAVE MOTHER AND FATHER?!!**

Scorching hot tears trickled down his cheeks as he stared at the crazed woman butchering his mother with a nicely sharpened knife or the now blood-soaked man hacking chunks of his father with an oversized axe. He felt like screaming, like clawing at his arm until the bone was exposed, covered in spots of red, assuring that it was completely degloved. He wanted to end their suffering, make their pain his, anything to stop seeing them like this, anything cease their torturous screaming. His throat felt hoarse, as if agonizing screams were tearing at his throat trying to escape and—a…whimpering?... sound succeeded in forcing itself out, but it was rigid and uneven…was he…crying? It didn't take him long to realize this, he had always been a quiet child… back when he was happy, never once crying. Before there was nothing to cry about. He was content with his small family maybe a brother would have been nice, but he was pleased. He quickly silenced himself before he was heard. After all they had not taken notice of him watching them through a gap in the closet door, maybe he would be able to escape. _Maybe that's why mother had screamed so loud, to protect me, to make sure I wasn't heard, to save me... _He continued to calm himself down.

"_They are just common criminals and are easily enough beaten_," his father had told him once, "_no need to worry I will always be here to save you. I always win. I've locked away so many criminals there's no way I'll lose. I won't lose you, not to them. I won't lose to them_." Win? Lose? Why didn't he take his job more seriously? Was this just a game to him? _Yes that's exactly what he thought. That this was just a form of entertainment, just another game to occupy him during his spare time._ But look at him now broken, quite literally, into a billion pieces. So how could he think of them as just common criminals? They had killed his parents so brutally, his mother—his oh so loving mother, and his father! His father the infamous detective that had protected everyone from people like them who was protecting them? No one.

Suddenly he froze, pushing aside the reservoir of memories and thoughts of angst. Why was it so quiet? He opened the door slightly and noticed that they were gone. A woman and a man; one carrying a kind of derringer and the other a rather flagrant choice of weapon, an axe, well considering they lives next to about 7 acres of multiple species of trees it would not be too difficult to convince witnesses that they had just gone out to gather produce. And they had made their way into the house relatively quick and most likely with diminutive hardships. Both of them had knocked loudly on the door and we had lacking common sense as to implore why they were on our property. _Oh! How convenient they left the room. _Where was that voice coming from?More importantly now was his chance the closet he was stuffed in was not at all far from the doorway. Haha! He was going to be alright! _Ya well_ _they most likely just saw the cute little family photos and decided to show up in your room to kill you. _At first the thought had scared him, partly because of its content but mostly because of the voice that oh so cheerily said it. That...wasn't him…was it? A shiver ran down his spine.

He got up cautiously and made sure no one was outside. As he stepped outside his eyes quickly glazed over the scene at hand. Then it suddenly hit him—hard. The stench of flesh and blood caressing his body--welcoming him, flowing into him. "_Uggh_!" That sickly sweet scent dancing cruelly on his tongue bringing melancholy thoughts back to his self and paralyzed him. He stood there with a blank if not horrified look on his face. Slowly he regained control and got a glimpse of the door leading outside the estate there was that bittersweet feeling again, but before to he fled an object caught his attention through the corner of his eye. It was rather small—a…key? "_There's another one! They're identical. Why are they set on this table? I wonder…what are they for?_" He began to pick them up, they were each hanging from a string long enough to just barely fit over a person's…then an ice cold shiver ran though him and realization of the image he faced ran through him and caused him to stumble backward. For he saw what they were hung from. Originally they were (as far as he could tell) on the necks of his mother and father. All… of these bits and pieces …were of his parents corpses, scattered around the beautiful carpet just like confetti thrown around during a party. Their arms, legs, head, and torso has been severed off and cut into even smaller chunks. He had on numerous occasions dumped his toys and built forts atop that very carpet and look at it now no longer a beautiful all white carpet with intricate swirls and designs, but a red sodden one. A look of sorrow crossed his face as he walked over to it. *CRASH* A loud noise had sent the murderers in a frenzy footsteps gradually getting closer. He had stumbled over an ax causing him to fall face-first onto the ground. He rapidly regained his balance and picked up the two keys and a knife that he had landed right next to, his vision a distorted mess of red shapes. Covered in victims' blood and carrying a possible murder weapon might slightly arouse suspicion, but if they caught up to him he would need something to level the playing field. And so he ran—ran out the door as fast as he could, without knowing where to go, without thinking about calling the police. He just ran.


	2. Watari: the second chance

**THREE WEEKS LATER **

He wandered the criminal infested streets fearing for his life that his luck was about to run out. Unable to survive in this now cold world, who he would turn to he wasn't quite sure. He hadn't eaten in days (save for a few foods he had stolen from nearby stores, which he considered morally stable considering what had happened or maybe he had lost his sense of right and wrong, either way) and also hardly slept (at **most** 4 hours per week) he couldn't risk being even more vulnerable than he was currently. At last after about three weeks his body gave out as he collapsed onto the concrete sidewalk.

"_Unnhh? W-where am I? Am I… finally dead?"_A bright light flashed and steadily blurred back to normal. Everything was completely white was he really dead? No, he lay in a hospital ward with all sorts of tubes attached to him and a respirator that was barely able to keep him breathing. There was a young nurse next to him that had noticed that the boy had regained consciousness. "Doctor," she spoke into a miniature microphone, "the patient in room 33 has awoken." On her way out he read her nametag: CLEMET. Shortly after she left a doctor, perhaps in his late 30's, had walked in. All of a sudden he had started to resent aging. He might not be able to live too long the way he had been living, at any rate I doubt anyone would call that living. Although it might be for the better if he did somehow survive he would most certainly try to kill himself, a life is not worth all that torture.

"Hello young man my name is Doctor Fraser. May I ask you a few questions?"he sounded as if he were bored beyond recognition. I nodded anyway, yes.

"Alright then. Do you have a name?"Nod. Yes. "What might it be?"

"Quillish Whammy," I tired to say but my feeble voice failed me.

"Well then, Quillish Whammy, is it?" He must be able to read lips, too. "What is the last thing you remember?" I just stared. "Where are your parents?"I kept staring for some odd reason I couldn't do much else. "*sigh* Well then I don't think you perhaps know how long you've been unconscious?" How long I had been out? I must have fainted at some point, perhaps from exhaustion.

I found his emotions quite easy to read first stress, then concern and a bit of worry in wandered in his voice. "You've…been out for…almost a month," he paused for a moment letting it sink in, "you collapsed from a sever case of insomnia and malnutrition." He seemed hesitant to continue. "We ran several tests—on the blood stains on the clothes and knife you were found with. Before anything is assumed I would like you to clarify—what...happened?"_ Surely a man as young as he could not possibly do such horrid things, he thinks. Oh how the world would be if such things were true…_

I felt an uneasy flutter in the pit of my stomach and an ache in my chest. Before I knew it I had started to cry for the second time in my life, but this time I did not attempt to hold it back what was the use in it now? And I had started to tell him everything, **everything** about the strangers that had brutally murdered my parents, everything right down to the unpleasantly gory details and also how I managed to prolong my life even if it was as little as until today. He listened and listened and listened until the very end (even if its something he wishes never to hear) and when he was done listening he called the nurse and told her everything. Tears swelled up in her bright eyes and she rushed over to me… and embraced me, comforted me, **cared** for me. I felt shock and embarrassment as I found myself hugging her back. I happened to notice…that there was a calendar on the wall, January first it read. Today was New Years the time for renewal.


	3. Watari: the pet

Rodger

Birth Name: Rodger Ruvie  
Whammy Code: R  
Known Aliases: Rodger  
Birth Date: April 29, 1939  
Death Date: N/A  
Ties to Whammy's: Manager of Whammy's House, Quilish Whammy's pet that won't run away or die  
Strengths: Strong willed, rational assumes authority over others, great with running institutes, and great with kid or rather ruining thier lives  
Weakness: Gets on bad side of many kids, including mello and beyond  
Obsession: With Quilish Whammy, loves making kids miserable

ANOTHER WEEK LATER-Aged 2

Nurse Clemet, Doctor Fraser, and I had become very close acquaintances. At first they were going to take me to the police right away, but a story on the news had caught their eyes. The England Murder Case, which was the name they had given it, where a family of three had been victim two identifiable bodies were found the third, a child, was yet to be recognized. There are currently no suspects and reason for the killing. If the child were found alive it would be given away to an orphanage, and usually, no always, they were dark and dreary no place to raise a child properly. So instead it was agreed that I was to stay as a patient at the hospital.

For the next few days I was the happiest I had been in months and was recovering at a remarkable rate. That is until Wednesday at midnight, when I heard the news.

"…_I am here at the scene of a recent car crash. Two bodies have been discovered off of the freeways. One is female, Nurse Ammy Clemet, and the other is male, Doctor Jerumiah Frazer. Both were co-workers from a nearby hospital, St. Mercy's Hospital…"_ No...NO! Its wrong the T.V. must be wrong!!! Everything was finally getting better!!! Why... WHY! WHY! WHY! Doctors and nurses had rushed in trying to calm me down. *WHAM!* I had kicked one of the three away from me causing him to land with a loud *crack* as they slammed into the floor. The other two had used this as a diversion to inject a sedative into me. Black Out.

I awoke at around 5 o'clock to a note on my bedside table.

Dear Quillish,

If you are reading this then I have undoubtedly failed you. Whether it was of my own free will or fate makes no difference. As such an intelligent young man you must understand that I was the only one allowing you to stay at the hospital for you own good will. When you read this I am sure that soon after you will be sent to an orphanage. Please for you sake, and his too, go to the orphanage it must be at least slightly better than living as you were before and showing such promise you will most likely be adopted. Also as for the him I was referring to the younger boy in the room not far from your own. I didn't want to tell you until he recovered, but seeing as this is my last chance I will tell you. His name is…

(Rodger Ruvie, Room 44, here it is.)

He was the one who rescued you. He was so desperate to find a safe place for you he ran all the way here in the pounding rain. He found Nurse Clemet and, he too, but before collapsed he was able to tell us about you. I wonder do you perhaps know him? Or does he genuinely care so much for someone he just happened to pass by?

No I did not know him, but then why did he bother? Why didn't he let me die? Or was he only extending my life to see me further struggling, was he kind or was he merely trying to hurt me more? I stared at his face. _He looks a lot… like a girl_? The kid was only two years old yet he had chosen to travel 4 blocks to the hospital, to save me. There's no way a little kid like him would have the strength to run so far! Was he only able to save me because he willed it so much? What would cause little Ruvie to do an extremely careless and so…powerful? Rodger's eyes twitched. (*yawn*) _such a cute yawn was it really a boy_? His long eyelashes fluttered rapidly. _Almost like a girl_. (*Mm-mmmm*) He smacked his lips and looked at me with a dazed stare. "Quillish…Whammy?" he guessed my name?!

"Y-Yes. Rodger Ruvie?"

"Yes," he replied as if that was the one thing he lived for, to listen to and do to my bidding.

"H-how do you know my name? How do you know me?"Wow, I must have sounded so idiotic.

"Your name? You…muttered it as you passed out," he replied drearily, "As for knowing you…I…don't."

He didn't know me? "Then why did you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I," I should have seen that coming. He must have seen how unsatisfied I was with that answer so he elaborated. "When I saw you…I couldn't help it. It was kind of like it was something I had to do… You made me think about my big brother." His brother? "He died last year though he was already at 14 years of age, unlike you."

Everything was still for like what seemed an eternity. "They are going to take us to an orphanage."No not us me, he probably had his parents still, he was only two there no way he would be left alone. Was there?

Then a nurse walked in. "There you are Quillish. I was sent to inform you that you stay here will be shortened. You will be shipped off to an orphanage, Heaven's Haven, I believe." Her gaze fell on the young boy. "You also Rodger, although there have already been some wonderful people offering to take you home with them. If you want we would gladly take you to your new home tomorrow." What! Just because he is younger he is immediately given a nice home? While he's at a wonderful home, I'll be mopping hallways in an old stinky orphanage!! Why that stupid little…!

"No."

"What was that?" What!!! He was giving away his chance of living peacefully?! Why would he do something that stupid! Wait don't tell me…!

"I said that I rather go to the orphanage," he was kidding right! He can't be serious!

"No just go you'll be better off!"

The nurse ignored me. "Are you sure? They are very rich people…I mean if you want… I will call the St. Marian orphanage surely they have room for…"

She was cut off, "No, I want to go with him." He pointed to me. "He's my big brother."

"What I am not!!"

"Yes you are. You care for me and want the best for me which is why you want me to go, but I care for you so I, in turn will stay with you as it is best for you." He's freakin' two years old why is he arguing with me?!

So it was decided I went to Heaven's Haven… and Ruvie tagged along. HEAVEN'S HAVEN. How ironic that name turned out to be.


End file.
